ºAire Puroº
by 0'ekee'0
Summary: Kagome amaba el aire puro del Sengoku. Amaba las flores, el cielo, la hierva, las estrellas. Pero pronto descubrirá mas razones para amarlo, cuando sea el lazo que por fin, la una con InuYasha. "No había un día en que no le dedicara suspiros de amor y ojos soñadores. Ni una semana que no le dedicara amargas lágrimas" N/A: Estaba terminado, ¡Pero por ustedes lo sigo! ¡Capítulo 3 Up!
1. De día

_**¡Hola gente! Acá nos leemos en una historia con un estilo totalmente distinto al mio. Veremos que sale y que opinan ustedes. ¡Disfruten!**_

«_Afasalapapa» : Pensamientos._

_—_Afasalapapa___— : Diálogos._

* * *

_Disclaimer: InuYasha y compaña no me pertenecen, son de la fantabulosa Rumkio Takahashi. De lo contrario, Kikyo nunca hubiera sido revivida._

* * *

**_De día._**

Ella amaba la época feudal. Inhalaba por la nariz y el aire puro y levemente perfumado por las flores cercanas refrescaba su cuerpo. Los rayos del sol tostaban su blanca piel, y el verde y sano pasto bajo su cuerpo la cobijaban mientras disfrutaba del silencio que reinaba, interrumpido únicamente por los cantos de los pajaritos. Kagome se había sacado los zapatos para poder sentir la hierva bajo sus pies. Sus delicados párpados coronados por largas pestañas estaban cerrados, escondiendo sus hermosos ojos color chocolate. La posición de sus finas cejas junto con la mueca de sus rosados labios le daban la perfecta expresión de tranquilidad y relajación.

En aquella ocasión había elegido llevar al Sengoku unos pantalones de jean, unos tenis y una blanca camisa sin mangas señida al cuerpo. Ese atuendo le daba total comodidad para estar acostada, sin tener que vigilar que no se le viera nada que no quisiera. Sus manos estaban sobre su estomago, con los dedos entrelazados. De su cabeza salían sus hebras azabaches, que se esparcían todo su largo como negras cascadas en contraste con el vivo color del césped.

InuYasha la vigilaba desde un árbol cercano. Un fuerte y longevo roble. Sus ojos dorados se deleitaban con la vista. Ella parecía un ángel. Era la perfecta imagen de belleza. Podía ver asomarse entre las botamangas del pantalón que Kagome llamaba _jean_, los femeninos, hermosos y blanquecinos pies. Era increíble, el amaba cada centímetro de ella.

Oía su pausada respiración. La pelinegra estaba totalmente relajada. Suerte que el estaba velando por su seguridad. No vaya a ser cosa que a algún condenado youkai se le ocurriera abalanzarse sobre ella justo cuando tenía la guardia baja.

Kagome, ignorante de que InuYasha estaba observándola, se deleitaba con todas las virtudes de encontrarse quinientos años en el pasado. No había contaminación, ni ruido de automóviles, ni gigantescas moles de cemento que se alzaban hasta tocar el cielo.. y algunas hasta atravesaban las nubes.

Ella abrió los ojos solo para admirar el cielo que tenia sobre si. Que coronaba todo el claro lleno de flores donde estaba. El celeste donde se posicionaba el sol con sus rayos, junto a todas las nubes de algodón. Ubico con facilidad la figura roja que la veía desde uno de los arboles mas alejados a ella. Sonrió. El hanyou hizo el amago de irse, bajando del árbol, pero Kagome lo conocía bien. Sabia que iría a esconderse donde ella no lo viera.

Entonces habló con su voz suave desde su cómoda posición.

—Ven, InuYasha. Acompáñame.— dijo palmeando la verde y vigorosa hierva a un lado suyo. No escuchó respuesta.

Volvió a sonreír y cerro los ojos relajando su gesto nuevamente. Después de un rato sintió el ruido del pasto crujir bajo el peso de alguien. Supo instantáneamente quien era, pero no abrió sus ojos.

—Keh.— Murmuró el, para llamarle la atención. Kagome clavo su mirada en el hanyou y sonrió dulcemente. InuYasha se sonrojo y ladeó su rostro, como si de repente la mariquita que estaba caminando sobre una flor cercana fuera lo mas interesante del mundo.

La pelinegra lo observó. Estaba sentado en posición india, con las manos masculinas escondidas en las mangas de su kosode. Su cabello caía libremente por su espalda y algunos mechones rebeldes se escurrían sobre su pecho.

—InuYasha..— El como respuesta, la miró de reojo. —Relájate un poco.. recuéstate aquí conmigo.— Ella parpadeo. —Observemos el cielo, hace un hermoso día.— A el hanyou le costo bastante dejar de mirar los orbes de la chica.

Dirigió su mirada a las formas esponjosas y blancas allá arriba. Bufó, exhalando ruidosamente por la nariz y se recostó en el pasto mirando al cielo. Acomodó sus manos bajo su cabeza, estiró las piernas y hasta los dedos de los pies. Esta vez cerró él sus ojos, pero siempre oyendo el ruido ambiente.. soló por si acaso, el nunca bajaba la guardia.

Kagome se armó de valor para admirarlo en plenitud. Contempló la piel tostada por el sol, los párpados que cerraban los ojos que amaba y las cejas oscuras que se relajaban cuando su dueño estaba tranquilo. Los labios masculinos que se abrían sólo un poco dejando entrever los blancos colmillos. Le pareció tan hermoso... la sonrisita de tonta enamorada se hizo presente. Observó las sensibles y adorables orejitas en la parte mas alta de su cabeza. Admiró también sus cabellos de su raro color plateado.

Con timidez tomó un mechón entre sus dedos, e InuYasha no reaccionó, o mas bien hizo un esfuerzo por no salir corriendo.

Tenían el aroma que más amaba, más exquisito que el perfume más caro del mundo. Las hebras olían a bosque, a naturaleza y a tierra mojada de cuando llueve. Acarició esos finos cabellos con cariño y delicadeza.

_«Es increíble, a cada segundo lo amo mas»_. Pensó Kagome. No sabia si Kikyo ocupaba tanto la cabeza del hanyou como él la suya, pero no había un día en que no le dedicara suspiros de amor y ojos soñadores. Ni una semana que no le dedicara amargas lagrimas .

Pero en ese momento nada le importaba. No podía creer como InuYasha estaba dejando que lo toque de esa manera tan... expresiva. «_A la mierda»_. Odiaba que se le estuviera pegando el vocabulario no muy elegante del chico. «_Voy a disfrutar de este momento por que después de todo.. el nunca deja que lo toque.. al menos no así»_.

InuYasha sabía que cuando Kagome estaba demasiado callada significada que estaba concentrada en algo. Se llevó una sorpresa cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró con que ella miraba y acariciaba su cabello plateado con una expresión difícil de explicar. Con la boca tornada una mueca con los labios comprimidos y el entrecejo fruncido. Estaba compenetrada en sus pensamientos. Sus orejitas dieron un tirón cuando percibieron la voz de Kagome.

—Como te amo..— Murmuró ella. Instantáneamente se dio cuenta de que no sólo lo había pensado, sino que también lo había dicho. Y seguramente él lo había oído.

El sonrojo invadió sus mejillas rápido y hasta creyó que comenzaba a temblar de los nervios. ¿Como había podido ser tan idiota? Levantó la mirada del pelo de InuYasha con las cejas torcidas y los ojos ligeramente más abiertos de lo común en un rostro totalmente rojo de vergüenza. Casi se carcajeó cuando vio la expresión de confusión, terror y perplejidad en la cara del hanyou. El no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

—¿Que dijiste?— Pregunto el peliplata. Un tic nervioso había asaltado su ceja y una sonrisita idiota quería abrirse paso en sus labios.

—Nada.— Contesto ella tapándose la cara con las manos.

—¡Mientes! Yo te escuche.— A pesar del rostro totalmente rojo, sonreía como un imbécil.

—Entonces oíste mal.— Replico dejando ver solo sus ojos de ente sus dedos.

—Ja, ja. No lo creo, niña—. Dijo mientras señalaba sus orejitas.

—Cállate, oíste mal y punto.— Ahora solo se tapaba la boca con una mano y fruncía el ceño. InuYasha tenía una habilidad especial para exasperarla.

—Que nooo, Kagome.—

—Si-ii—

—¡No!—

—¡Si!—

No supieron en que momento terminaron mirándose con rabia, nariz con nariz, de pie y con las manos tornadas en puños.

Kagome gruñó de forma graciosa y le dió la espalda al hanyou con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. InuYasha levantó una ceja.

De un momento a otro ella alzó las manos en modo de "Viejo, soy inocente" y giró sobre sus pies. Le enfrentó la mirada y le dijo seriamente con el ceño fruncido:

—Esta bien, lo acepto.— InuYasha acentuó su sonrisa de idiota arrogante. Según el, había ganado.

—Acepto que te falta un tornillo.— dijo señalándose la cabeza con un dedo, poniendo los ojos viscos y sacando la lengua. —Cu-cu.— Entonces riéndose de buena gana, echó a correr atravesando el claro, en dirección a la aldea.

—¡Kagome! Maldición, ¡vuelve aquí! ¡No escaparás!— Y empezó a correr tras ella.

Kagome espió sobre su hombro a la carrera, y descubrió que el hanyou le daría alcance pronto. No lo permitiría ni en sueños.

—¡SIÉNTATE!— El collar de subyugación alrededor del cuello de InuYasha cumplió su tarea a la perfección, estampándolo dolorosamente contra el suelo, haciendo que todos los huesos de su espalda crujiesen.

—Agfh— Levantó la cara del suelo y escupió la tierra, pero antes de poder enderezarse ya estaba hundido en la tierra, cada vez más profundo. Kagome sin dejar de correr seguía gritando la palabra mágica entre risas alegres. Era un lindo día para relajarse y olvidar a Naraku y todos los dolores de cabeza que traía consigo.

Era un bello día para disfrutar del aire puro y el cálido sol de primavera.

* * *

**Así concluye la primera parte de esta historia. ¡Espero les haya gustado!**

**Leí el otro día, que esta científicamente comprobado que dejar un Rw no produce gangrena o malformaciones en los dedos, ni mucho menos.**

**¡Chau, besos desde Argentina!**


	2. De noche

_**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo la segunda parte de este fic. ¡Disfruten! (:**_

* * *

_Disclaimer: InuYasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son de la fantabulosa Rumkio Takahashi. De lo contrario, Kikyo nunca hubiera sido revivida._

* * *

**_De noche._**

Pareciera que el cielo azul regado por estrellas de la noche se le caería encima. Era increíble como la oscuridad parecía querer abarcar su visión de no ser por la gran luna blanca siempre imponente, posicionada orgullosamente en lo más alto.

La brisa soplaba un poco más fuerte que la última vez que había estado en este claro y agitaba sus cabellos. Aún tenia el cuello resentido por los poderosos "siéntate" que Kagome le había gritado hacía tres días cuando jugaron la carrera hacia la aldea. Desde ese entonces no había podido volver a la pequeña extensión de pasto y flores libre de árboles.

Se relajó, levantó su mirada al cielo y cerró lo ojos, respirando profundamente el aire con aroma a tierra mojada y vegetación. Justo a la tarde había llovido, pero los nubarrones se desplazaron justo a tiempo para dar paso al maravilloso espectáculo que tenía sobre su cabeza.

Por más que haya vivido tantos años respirando el mismo aire y admirando el mismo cielo, nunca iba a dejar de asombrarse. No había vez en que le sea indiferente, ni que el espectáculo sea el mismo.

«_Ahora entiendo a Kagome, cuando disfruta de dormir a la intemperie._» Pensó mientras se recostaba en la alcolchonada hierba. «_En su época no se pueden ver las estrellas ni el cielo así._» Y volvió a cerrar sus orbes mientras ponía sus manos bajo su cabeza.

Sabía que la pelinegra se estaba acercando, podía olerla de entre los arboles. Sonrió muy disimuladamente cuando percibió en su aroma una mezcla de alegría y tranquilidad. Oía con sus blancas orejas el crujir de las ramas y hojas secas bajo los pasos de ella.

La oyó detenerse y miró en dirección al ruido levantando un poco la cabeza del piso. Su cabello estaba regado hacia un costado.

Cuando Kagome vio a InuYasha, él estaba recostado boca arriba y sus miradas se conectaron casi involuntariamente. El sabía que venía, pero ella no sabía que el estaba ahí.

La miraba con unos ojos que parecían tener brillo propio, a unos cien metros de distancia. Bajó la mirada avergonzada. Odiaba sentir las mariposas revolotear en su estómago con cualquier gesto que InuYasha hacía. Hizo a un lado su vergüenza y le habló:

—Hola, InuYasha.— Dijo con una sutil sonrisa mientras empezaba a caminar, pero él no contestó. —Pensé que estarías en el árbol sagrado.— No oyó respuesta, de nuevo.

Cuando se sintió lo suficientemente cerca, alzó la vista y le enfrentó la mirada. Lo cierto es que el no le había sacado los dorados ojos de encima.

El tiempo se detuvo en ese instante y Kagome se permitió sumergirse en ese oro líquido que en ese momento, en esa noche en particular, era abrasador.

Parpadeó, se sentó junto a él y miró el cielo. Sonrió involuntariamente a la luna que en su época no podía ver por el brillo de las luces artificiales. Las miles de estrellas allá arriba la hipnotizaban.

Hacía una agradable temperatura, ni calor ni frío. Entonces se recostó y estiró las piernas, acariciando con amor el pasto bajo sus manos.

InuYasha la observó de reojo. De no ser por sus cualidades especiales, solo podría apreciar el perfil iluminado por la luz de la luna. Pero como él era un Inu-Hanyou podía ver las pestañas negras que coronaban los ojos que miraban soñadoramente el cielo, los rosados labios formando una sutil sonrisa y el pecho de la sacerdotisa subiendo y bajando al compás de su relajada respiración.

La amaba. Maldición, ¡Cómo la amaba!

Kagome bajó la mirada del cielo y la fijó en la de él. Casi se ahoga de la sorpresa cuando lo pilló mirándola con una expresión en su rostro que jamás había visto.

Como ella era una simple humana, solo podía ver iluminados los angulosos pómulos, la nariz y la boca.

De los ojos ni hablar, por que cuando los vio brillar al llegar al claro le pareció que estaba alucinando, pero ahora podía confirmar que los ojos de InuYasha la miraban con las pupilas dilatadas y el aro dorado brillaba como nunca antes.

—Keh...— Dijo él cortando abruptamente la magia del momento, cerrando fuertemente sus orbes y mirando el cielo. —¿Esto es lo que admiras siempre, kagome?—

Ella sonrió y dejando de mirar el perfil del chico para dedicar su atención a la maravilla del cielo, murmuró:

—Sí, InuYasha...— Suspiró. —No se puede admirar el cielo así en mi época, tú lo has visto.— Cerró sus ojos negando suavemente con la cabeza.

Él no contestó y los dos se sumieron en un cómodo silencio mientras los grillos cantaban y las luciérnagas revoloteaban entre ellos.

En un momento InuYasha se relajó y cerró los ojos colocando de nuevo, las manos bajo su cabeza.

Kagome lo miró de reojo y se acerco un poco más a él poniéndose de costado, en posición fetal. Suspiró.

¿Que idiota que hace a uno el amor, no?

Lo admiró con ojos brillosos y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un lindo rosa. La verdad es que no se pudo explicar de dónde sacó el valor para tomar de nuevo, como hacía unos días, un mechón del plateado cabello y respirar su aroma.

InuYasha no era ningún tonto, sabía bien que Kagome se había acercado y también que había tomado su cabello. Tampoco pudo responderse el por qué estaba dejando que ella estuviera tan cerca y encima lo estuviera acariciando. Sentía como deslizaba sus dedos por las hebras con un amor infinito.

Sinceramente esas acciones le resultaban extrañas, por que nunca nadie antes había buscado su compañía y mucho menos había querido tocarlo cariñosamente, excepto su madre.

Sus sentimientos hacia la pelinegra eran claros, pero a pesar de haber pasado cincuenta años sellado y clavado en un árbol, seguía siendo un inmaduro adolescente. Increíblemente valiente como para arriesgar su vida en una batalla, pero muy inseguro para los asuntos del corazón.

«Se siente tan bien tenerla cerca..» Pensó mientras sentía sus mejillas sonrojarse. «Me pregunto si..» Se odió y reprodujo todas las maldiciones que conocía mentalmente cuando se dio cuenta que su brazo parecía tener vida propia y se dirigía a la cintura de Kagome.

La pelinegra había empezado a trenzar la pequeña porción de cabellos entre sus dedos temblorosos de vergüenza. Disfrutaba mucho en ese momento de que él le permitiera estar tan cerca, tan... tranquilamente.

Dio un respingo y de su boca escapó un pequeño chillido de sorpresa cuando sintió la mano del hanyou posarse en su baja espalda y atraerla hacia él. Estaba tan concentrada en peinar el dichoso pelo que no había visto como InuYasha levantó el brazo y lo acercó a ella. Automáticamente se tapó la cara roja de vergüenza.

Kagome -Curiosamente- conservaba el buen humor de hacía tres días. Justo el día anterior se había escapado de las garras de InuYasha para poder ir a su época y concurrir a la escuela. Sus amigas la atosigaron con preguntas sobre su salud y un interrogatorio con respecto a su "novio rebelde". Intentó desviarlas del tema muy sutilmente, pero ellas como insistentes amigas, no quisieron que Kagome siguiera esperando un milagro con respecto a InuYasha.

**|*-**Flash Back**-*|**

—Vamos Kagome, tienes que tomar la iniciativa.— Dijo Ayumi.

—Es verdad, por que tal vez, todo lo que necesita él es un empujoncito.— Comentó Eri.

Y Yuka asintiendo gravemente con la cabeza, respiró hondo y levantó su dedo índice, señalándola con el ceño fruncido. —Kagome, escucha bien.—

La pobre de Kagome sentía el sudor frío aflorar en su espalda, producto del miedo que le producía pensar QUE disparatada idea le diría su amiga. Pero ocultó todo eso asintiendo seriamente y clavando su mirada en la de la chica con decisión en su rostro.

—Lo que tienes que hacer es...—

Los pájaros que estaban en los árboles aledaños a la escuela salieron disparados en busca de un nuevo refugio cuando se oyó el grito de impresión y vergüenza de la pelinegra.

**|*-**Flash Back**-*|**

Al principio la idea de Yuka se le antojó de lo mas descabellada, pero conforme pudo pensarlo mejor al llegar a el templo, se dijo que no perdería nada con al menos intentarlo... claro, si los nervios y la timidez se lo permitían.

¿Vieron cuando las palabras salen de la boca antes de pensarlas? Bueno, eso mismo le pasó a Kagome.

—¡Mira!— Exclamó ella señalando sobre InuYasha hacia entre los árboles, a la izquierda del chico. —¡Es un gato de cinco patas!—

InuYasha sólo por el hecho de escuchar una exclamación miró hacia donde ella le señalaba, pero frunció el ceño cuando no vio nada y giró la cabeza hacia la chica para cuestionarle sobre qué leches había sido eso.

Justo en ese momento Kagome se armó de valor y maldiciendo mentalmente a Yuka por sus ideas y a ella por seguirle la corriente, se interpuso en el trayecto del rostro del hanyou, quedando así sus labios unidos en un contacto de lo más delicado.

Su corazón se aceleró y cerró sus ojos café. Lo que no se esperó fue la reacción de InuYasha. Luego de unos segundos de inactividad que parecieron horas, como un acto involuntario la mano que estaba en la baja espalda ejerció mas presión y la estrechó contra su cuerpo.

Ahora en la oscuridad de la noche que los cobijaba, casi no se notaba cuándo empezaba un cuerpo y cuándo terminaba el otro.

Ella recargó una mano en el musculoso y bien fornido pecho, mientras que su otra mano se dirigió a la mejilla, presionando más los masculinos labios con los suyos. Entreabrió un poco la boca para poder atrapar el labio inferior entre los suyos y que así comenzara una batalla por ver quién tenía las riendas del beso, que a medida que pasaban los segundos se volvía cada vez más pasional, entrando en juego las inexpertas lenguas ansiosas de conocerse. Se separaron cuando sus pulmones clamaron por aire.

InuYahsa se sonrojó furiosamente, compitiendo con el rojo de su haori. No podía creer lo fogoso que había sido el beso que Kagome le había dado. ¡Llevaba tanto tiempo ansiando probar la boca de ella y al fin lo había hecho!. Se prometió que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de volver a besarla.

Pero su timidez había sido demasiado para él y de un solo movimiento, despegó la mano femenina de su pecho, beso -contra su vergüenza- fugazmente los labios rosados y saltó como nunca antes, al árbol más cercano, maldiciendo para sí.

Kagome miró hacia la oscuridad, donde la mancha roja había desaparecido y sonrió. Sabía perfectamente que InuYasha jamás le declararía abiertamente sus sentimientos, pero ese beso fue una especie de trampa: Si no le correspondía, entonces tristemente entendería que él no compartía sus sentimientos. Y a decir verdad eso había esperado. Pero cuando InuYasha la pegó hacia él, no le importó nada más y disfrutó del beso como si eso fuera lo mejor en el mundo. **Por que lo era**.

Una risita escapó de sus labios y miró hacia la luna, que lo había observado todo. Por que en su época no podía admirarla así. Y nada se compara a contemplar a la persona que amas bajo la plateada luz. O admirar tus ojos preferidos un soleado día de primavera.

O siquiera a disfrutar de un cómodo silencio lleno de conversaciones calladas que los ojos sostienen, rodeados por el susurro del viento acariciando la hierva.

* * *

_**Y acá se termina este capítulo. (: **_

_** Antes que nada quería agradecer a **__**Astraid´Taisho, Serena tsukino chiba y roque85**__** por sus lindos comentarios y a todos aquellos que pusieron este mini-fic en alertas y favoritos.**_

_**¿Te gustó? Házmelo saber a través de un rw. ¡Gracias!**_

_**¡Saludos desde Argentina!**_


	3. Primavera

_**¡Hola! Les dejo la cháchara al final del capítulo.**_

_**¡Disfruten!**_

_**-0-0-0-0- (Cambio de escena)**_

* * *

_Disclaimer: InuYasha y compañía no me pertenecen. Son de Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

**_Primavera._**

Encontraba increíblemente divertido buscar rosas. Con toda la delicadeza del mundo cortaba las flores con una tijerilla que se había traído de su época. El sol descargaba sus rayos sobre toda la extension de césped y rosales. Respiró hondo y se deleitó con el aire cálido que entró en sus pulmones.

Había encontrado el rosedal de casualidad, cuando paseaba pedaleando con la "Carroza de acero" como le decía InuYahsa a su vieja bicicleta. Le había parecido un precioso día soleado y para cuando se dijo de ayudar a Sango con su alergia debían de ser las 3 de la tarde. Tenía una canasta de mimbre con ella para buscar las hiervas medicinales, pero la belleza de las rosas la había cautivado y no pudo evitar detenerse para juntar algunas.

Una suave brisa acariciaba las hojas de los árboles. Los pajaritos cantaban hermosamente y veía los colibríes alimentarse de los néctares de los tulipanes que había frente a ella. Los animalitos eran color verde tornasolado y agitaban las alitas con un ritmo frenético. Se divirtió cuando los vio sacar su pequeña lengua. El bosque en la primavera explotaba en vida y eso le encantaba.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Todo quinientos años en el pasado era hermoso. Bueno... Naraku no, pero hacia semanas que no aparecía para joderles la existencia. Tampoco los mosquitos eran agradables... Pero no todo puede ser color de rosa, ¿Cierto?

En su canasta ya tenía quince rosas, y todas de colores distintos: Algunas rosadas, otras amarillas, también tenía rojas, blancas, naranjas, lilas y hasta de un color borgoña casi negro. Aunque esta última no le gustaba mucho... era un color muy triste. Le hubiera encantado encontrar una azul, pero bien sabía que las rosas azules no existen.

—¿Que haces Kagome?— Preguntó curiosamente Shippo, que había venido de quién sabe dónde y estaba posado en el hombro de la joven.

—Juntando rosas... Mira Shippo, ¿No son lindas? ¡Tengo de muchos colores!— Le enseñó la canasta.

—¡Pero te lastimarás! ¡Tienen espinas!— Dijo preocupado señalando con un dedo acusador a las inocentes flores.

—Descuida, con un pequeño cuchillo luego les sacaré las espinas.— Sonrió revolviendo el colorado cabello del niño.

—Bueno.. Me voy por que Kirara me espera para jugar. ¡Pero no te lastimes! Ten cuidado.— La miró seriamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Lo tendré Shippo.— Sonrió ella volviendo a la tarea de cortar las rosas. —Dile a Sango que pronto tendré la medicina para su alergia.—

El zorrito asintió mientras se alejaba a toda velocidad.

Kagome suspiró y se dijo que ya tenia suficientes flores. Depositó la tijera en la canasta junto a las rosas y el cuchillo y fue a sentarse entre el césped, a despinarlas.

El aroma la embriagaba. El celeste del cielo sobre ella combinada perfectamente con los colores de todas las plantas y árboles en flor que había. Con mucho cuidado y delicadeza acariciaba cada pétalo, luego de dejar los tallos suaves y libres de espinas.

Cuando hubo terminado se rescostó con los brazos extendidos sobre el pasto. Sonrió cuando observó la forma de las nubes y se divirtió encontrando las formas mas tiernas: Un pequeño perrito, una obeja y un pajarito. Esperen: «_¿Ese no era Sesshomaru? Ah.. qué va._» Y se encogió de hombros.

Se quedó muy quieta, disfrutando del silencio cerrando los ojos y casi se duerme cuando sintió un cosquilleo en una de sus manos. Sigilosamente abrió un ojo y se llevó una linda sorpresa. Una gran mariposa azul zafiro, con los bordes de las alas blancas, y el cuerpito negro se había posado en uno de sus dedos. Sonriendo la observó hasta que decidió marcharse, batiendo sus hermosas alas. Estar allí era mil veces mejor que ver un documental sobre la naturaleza en la comodidad de su sillón.

Se sintió en contacto con la naturaleza y hasta casi se duerme rodeada de el aire puro y perfumado de la naturaleza.

Sonrió cuando justo detrás de ella cayó una mancha roja. Supo perfectamente quién era.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

—A... ¡Achú!— Se sobó la sensible nariz y respiró hondo. Maldita primavera. El polen lo lastimaba, aunque por su puesto, JAMÁS lo admitiría.

—Vamos InuYasha, la zona donde están las hiervas que necesitamos están un poco más adelante.— Le gritó Kagome desde su posición -bastante más adelantada- que la del hanyou.

Al ver que InuYasha no la escuchaba por sobre el ruido de sus estornudos, lo retó:

—Bueno, entonces te juego una carrera hasta el árbol sagrado. ¡A que no me ganas!— Le sacó la lengua y se giró dándole la espalda, empezando a correr. Bah, en realidad quiso dar un paso, pero se topó con que su cara se estampó en un pecho musculoso, duro como el acero.

Con las cejas arqueadas levantó el rostro y descubrió que dos ojos dorados la miraban con intensidad. Se derritió internamente.

—Niña, ¿De veras pensaste que me ganarías?— Sonrió arrogante.

—Cállate. El marica que estornuda en esta preciosa estación eres tú.— Lo señaló acusadoramente.

—¡Oye! No es mi culpa que el maldito polen se meta en mi nariz.— Y el arrugó el rostro.

Eso a Kagome le pareció lo más lindo y tierno. Cómo amaba a este idiota infantil. Con una sonrisa soltó la canasta con las rosas que tenia para recoger las hiervas y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del hanyou. Él se puso tenso.

Acercó su rostro hacia el de InuYasha con una sonrisa y unió sus labios en un beso sutil. Sólo sus labios se unieron en un contacto fugaz, pero los dos corazones se dispararon en alocados latidos e InuYasha se llenó de dicha, y maldijo mentalmente por no ser el el que la haya besado esta vez.

—No estarías sufriendo de ser que me dejaras ir a mi época para traerte una medicina.— Negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Tú eres mi medicina.— Murmuró InuYahsa mientras ponía tímidamente una mano en la baja espalda de Kagome.

Ella lo miró con una ceja levantada interrogantemente.

—Q.. Quier..— El hanyou suspiró intentando calmarse. —Quiero decir que... bueno que... prefiero la medicina que haces tú... aquí con las hiervas.— Admitió Completamente rojo. No se distinguía entre el rostro del hanyou y su Kosode.

—Puedes ser muy lindo a veces, InuYasha.— Le sonrió.

—¿Qué babosadas dices? Yo no soy lindo, Kagome.— Le frunció el ceño. Amaba hacerla enojar, era como una niña.

—Sí que lo eres.— Ella le frunció el ceño de vuelta.

—No, no.— Se señaló la cabeza. —Tu amado polen te afectó el coco.—

—¡Que siiiiii!— Se separó de InuYasha y puso sus bazos en jarra.

—No, Kagome. ¡Noooooo!— Le peleó con una sorisita idiota.

Particularmente una vena en la frente de Kagome se estaba hinchando de manera preocupante.

—Kagome, ¿Estás b...—

—¡SIÉNTATE!— Gritó ella interrumpiendo a InuYasha.

«_Qué temperamental es, ¡Maldición!_» Pensó él mientras era hundido hacia las entrañas de la tierra, por los numerosos "Siéntate". «_Demonios, esto dolerá mañana._»

Kagome respiró hondo. —Y ahora por idiota, iré a mi época a buscar la medicina para Sango, antes que se le salga el alma por los estornudos.—

—¡Espera, Kagome!—

Pero ella ya estaba lejos, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo antes de que InuYasha la atrapase.

—¡Siéntate!— Gritó de nuevo a todo pulmón.

Bueno, era sólo para asegurarse.

Rió de júbilo cuando llegó al claro del pozo y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se lanzó con todo el impulso de la carrera dentro del pozo antes de que se le salieran los pulmones del esfuerzo. Casi diría que podía sentir a InuYasha acercándose.

Amaba las flores y la pureza de la época feudal, pero realmente a veces extrañaba las comodidades del mundo quinientos años en el futuro: Entre ellas las medicinas, y los chocolates... Tal vez se comiera alguno. Y los baños de agua bien caliente.

Oh... se daría un baño. Vaya que lo haría... Eso si InuYasha no la perseguía para llevarla a rastras a la época feudal de nuevo.

Solo lamentó haber dejado abandonada su canasta con sus preciosas flores. A su madre le hubieran gustado.

* * *

_**Acá les dejo la continuación de esta historia, puramente a pedido de ustedes. Será un capítulo por cada una de las estaciones del año. **_

**_¿Era lo que querían leer? Déjenme un rw para saber que les pareció. No saben lo feliz que me hace leer sus opiniones._**

**_La próxima estación sera el... (Redoblantes)...¡Verano!._**

_**Quiero agradecer a: RatillaFresa, Astron, serena tsukino chiba y a Lady-Shine por sus lindos comentarios. Y a todos/as que pusieron este fic en favoritos y alertas.  
**_

**_Les mando saludos desde Argentina. ¡Chau y besos!_**


End file.
